thesimsprojectfandomcom-20200215-history
Riverview
A free downloadable neighborhood when purchasing The Sims 3 . Riverview is a free downloadable town offered from The Sims 3 store. The town was developed by Visceral Games. The town is a gift for people who register their copy of The Sims 3. It is the first downloadable town, Barnacle Bay being the second. Currently, it is the only free downloadable town. The town initially served as an incentive for players to purchase, rather than pirate, their copy of The Sims 3, as pirated versions are unable to download Riverview from TheSims3.com. Like Sunset Valley, Riverview is very large compared to previous games, although it is a 'small town with an idyllic countryside setting. It’s dotted with farms, beautiful pastures and nestled by a winding river', known, according the world's flavour text, as the Simomon (possibly a play on the word 'cinnamon' but more likely a homage to the real-life Cimarron River). There are 95 lots altogether, three fewer than in Sunset Valley. The centre of town is built up on an island in the middle of the Simomon. The name of the island is unknown, but the name of the road on which Constance Shelley and Meadow Carpenter-Rhodes live (Long Island Drive), the name is possibly Long Island. On one of the shores of the river, there is an industrial area featuring several rabbit holes. The landscape is primarily flat, with one notable hill upon which stands Remington's Ruse, the Remington family home. The architectural style is primarily small town rustic, with a few industrial-style lots in the industrial area that contains the military base, hospital, and abandoned warehouse. Despite the small town style, there is a lot of diversity in the townscape, with farms, poor and wealthy subdivisions, and forested terrain. 'This sleepy little town comes with an entirely new set of inhabitants with secrets for your Sims to uncover', there are 50 new playable Sims in total. There are 22 empty residential lots for players to get started on, or they can choose any of the premade families. The cheapest of the lots is §1200, and the most expensive is §14,700. The smallest available lot is 20x30, and the largest is 64x64. The most expensive lot will put players in the company of Lessen, Shallows, Wilson, and Grisbys. There are a few old faces from The Sims 2 in Riverview'', just as in Sunset Valley.'' Lots Residential lots Community lots Rabbit holes are not listed * "All the Rave" Warehouse * Azalea Acres Community Garden * Dogwood Playland * Four Bridges Park * The Gazebo * Lost Willow Park * Octagon House: Historical Museum and Art Gallery * Old Town Cemetery * Plaza Park * Riverview Fish Hatchery * Riverview Gymnasium * Riverwalk Park * The Watering Hole Juice Bar * Wright Reading Room Families :See also:Deceased in Riverview New Families *'Bagley Family' 680 Old Farm Road The Bagley family business is just a wee bit on the wild side. Rhoda is following in her mother's footsteps, but Sherman seems to want a different path to travel. *'Breckenridge household' 17 Lost Willow Road Hal is quite the man about town. He's a love 'em and leave 'em kind of guy. Is there anyone in Riverview who can capture his heart? *'Cantina family' 1010 Cypress Lane Lorraine has always been committed to public service. Will she be able to meet and greet enough for the Riverview community to be elected mayor? *'Carpenter-Rhodes Family' 518 Pumpkin Drive Hope and Buzz have lived happily together for what seems like forever. They've worked hard to make an honest living and instill good morals in their daughter, if only she would come and visit every once in awhile. *'Carpenter-Rhodes' 50 Long Island Drive Following in her mother's footsteps, Meadow has taken the caring of plants to a whole new level. Will she ever find room in her heart to let the seeds of love take root? *'Billy Caspian' 45 Lost Willow Road Billy was thrilled when he found the acclaimed artist, Hank Ferdinand, living in Riverview. Hank was more than willing to mentor Billy, before he recently disappeared. But did Billy actually learn anything? *'Crosby Family' 3 Ely Court It's never been clear why the Crosbys married because they are so different in so many ways. Will Riverview be a place in which they can find a way to be happy? Or will they go their separate ways? *'Cottoneye family' 2 Cotton Branch Drive Some people just do not play well with others. Hunter Cottoneye is one of them. He's fine with that. He would just as soon start a fight with you as he would shake your hand. *'Dean Family' 2 Bridge Parkway After his mother's tragic death, George Dean devoted his life to helping others. He lives in an abandoned firehouse to remind him of his dream of being the guy who can save the day. *'Grandpas household' 500 Riverview Road When Bennie Dean's wife died he couldn't adjust to living alone, so he asked his good friends Henry and Melvin to move in and share expenses. But are they too old and set in their ways to get along? *'Grisby Family' 300 Riverblossom Hills Drive Walter and Yvette know that beauty is in the eye of the beholder. They love each other for who they truly are. Will their daughter find someone who can see her inner beauty as well? *'Ivanov Family' 13 Lost Willow Road Grandma Kaminski and her family have been wandering around for years. When her daughter married Yuri Ivanov and had two children, she suggested they try to find a place to settle down. Will Riverview keep their interest for long? *'Jones Family' 1 Remington Point When the Jones family inherited the Remington Estate from Hannah's cousins, they imagined enjoying the beautiful vista and the quaint little town. They didn't imagine that they would be seeing specters! Can they find a way to restore the restless ghosts? *'Joy Family' 291 Cypress Lane Norman Joy and his wife wanted their daughter to grow up on home grown food and family values. When his wife died, Norman did his best to provide for Elaine. Will she follow her parent's dreams or break away and make a life of her own? *'Lessen household' 340 Riverblossom Hills Drive Jon Lessen worried that his guitar playing just wouldn't be as good after his mentor, Destry Dixon, died. To make amends for the time he didn't give the old man during life, he moved Destry's remains into his guest house. Will he be able to keep Destry's music alive? *'Lin Family' 223 Cotton Branch Drive Roxie Lin is a wild child and her sister, Shirley, is just the opposite. They only thing they have in common is stubbornness. When they moved into their parents' old house, they couldn't decide on the decor so they divided it up and defied traditional interior design. *'Lobos family' 1033 Dogwood Lane The Lobos family needed a fresh start. Will Riverview be the place they can create the solid family life that they want for their twins? *'McDermott Family' 180 Bounty Drive The McDermotts have a way with plants. They've been growing their own food for generations, but they do try to keep up with the times. Their two young sons spend hours at the river catching fish. Will they carry on the family traditions? *'Shallow Family' 320 Riverblossom Hills Drive It isn't love that keeps the Shallow family living under one roof. They don't even like each other. So what is it that holds this family together? *'Shelley Family' 24 Long Island Drive Constance Shelley loves books. She's really not interested in a social life or romance, and she hopes Riverview is a place where she can find some tranquility. *'Spenster family' 550 Riverview Road The Spenster sisters do not suffer the company of fools. They were raised to take care of themselves and they've done very well, thank you. But there are some interesting new neighbors in town. Will they welcome them with open arms? * Perkins Family 600 Ely Road Life has never been easy for Lucky, but he has always found a way to get by (sometimes he found it in other people's homes). Will he lose his luck now that he's found a little place to call his own? *'Wilson family' 360 Riverblossom Hills Drive County Care General Hospital recruited Jebidiah Wilson and he was happy to join the community. If only he would take some time away from work to meet the people in town he might find a friend or two. Returning Families Although not in any previous games, Riverview does feature several families that are implied to have moved to Pleasantview by the time of The Sims or The Sims 2. * Broke family 49 Ely Road When Flo and Flat met in high school, sparks flew. Life has never been easy but as long as they are together they find a way to have fun. When Flat's brother Buck showed up with two kids and no wife, they just invited him to move in. The more the merrier. *'Lothario Family' 100 Bounty Drive Don woke up one morning in a whole new world. He remembers stepping on to a teleporter, several women laughing, then nothing until he found himself here... *'Newbie Family' 509 Farmer Valley Road They may be new in town, but they feel like they've found the place they were destined to live. Will their son stay and make his life in Riverview? Or will he find somewhere more...pleasant? *'Simovitch Family' 1019 Dogwood Lane In an attempt to recapture her own lost youth, Fatima has been grooming her daughter Betty to pursue a career in music. Vadim loves them both but tries not to interfere. He prefers to just tune out to the TV. Townies and NPCs *Lulu Mather (Townie) *Oscar Alphender (Townie) *Ari Moore (Townie) *Lydia Pearl (Townie) *Daniel Wang (Townie) *Lee Chung (Townie) *Larry Cooper (Townie) *Rainer Kowling (Townie) *Cherry Kanto (Townie) *Shana Natcher (Townie) *Sigmund Lords (Townie) *Amy Foster (Townie) *Mary Jones (Newspaper Delivery Girl) *Manuel Romo (Newspaper Delivery Boy) *Sally Hustev (Babysitter) *Justin Ortez (Babysitter) *Jane Dotner (Maid) *Harold Lansing (Maid) *Betty Peterson (Repairwoman) *Ron Lee (Repairman) *Laura Kemp (Firefighter) *Ned Lu (Firefighter) *Nancy Chow (Police Officer) *James Reed (Police Officer) *Julie Singer (Burglar) *Sammy Jeckars (Burglar) *Jody Patrick (Science Geek) *Leonard Kaplawski (Science Geek) *Bessie Biller (Social Worker) *Lana Rodriguez (Social Worker) *Carl Steph (Social Worker) *Mark Wagner (Social Worker) *Sharon Timel (Repo-woman) *Job Lankste (Repo-man) *Lana Kali (Magician) *Larry Lure (Magician) *Lulu Pater (Mailwoman) *Wang Lum (Mailman) Deceased Sims This is a list of premade sims that are deceased in Riverview: *Sam Bagley (Drowning) *Sallie Crumbs (Old Age) *Vernon Carpenter (Electrocution) *Jenny Joy (Old Age) *Mary Lu Broke (Starvation) *Carlito Temelpan (Drowning) *Grizelda Temelpan (Drowning) *Sasha Shallow (Drowning) *Tamantha Dearborn (Fire) *Lonnie Dean (Fire) *Mimi Krakel (Electrocution) *Jim Sharnk (Fire) *Lydia Remington (Drowning) *Jasper Remington (Electrocution) *Eileen Remington (Starvation) *Cody Remington (Fire) *Kirsten Remington (Drowning) *Destry Dixon (Drowning) *Abagail McDermott (Old Age) *Hank Ferdinand (Starvation) *Pete Kent (Fire) *Grady Elfman (Electrocution) *Ramid Russoue (Electrocution) *Kiko Kimora (Fire) *Petunia Clover (Old Age) *Celia Chung (Electrocution) *Billy Bluestone (Electrocution) *Raymond Lee (Drowning) *Garush Moed (Starvation) *Bernard Broke (Drowning) *Janine Jones (Drowning) *Jammer Latoll (Electrocution) *Jinny Samura (Fire) *Joe Smith (Fire) *Zelda Hamersnud (Old Age) Trivia *In some empty houses on Cypress Lane, there is a Sloppy Jalopy in the garage. *The "Mine Monster" can be viewed on the southeast side of the map Gallery Aferca Pic.png Flag of Canada.gif Japan National Flag.jpg Iceland.jpg Photo1769.jpg Flag of United States.png United States.gif StateofCalifornia.png Texas Color Blue.jpg NC State Blue.jpg StateofWyoming.png StateofIdaho.png StateofArizona.png StateofAlaska.png StateofAlabama.png StateofMaryland.png StateofGeorgia.png StateofMaine.png StateofFlorida.png StateofTexas.jpg The Real Housewives of logo.jpg Cbs.jpg Sims plum-bob1.png TheSims3.gif TS3Logo.png Sims3Cover-Art.jpg World Adventures.png The Sims 3 High-End Loft Stuff Cover.jpg The Sims 3 Ambitions American box art.jpg Fast Lane Box.jpg TS3 Generations.jpg TS3 TLS Loogo.jpg TS3 Pets Cover.jpg TS3 Pets.png